Las alas del ángel
by Miu-senshi
Summary: AU. Spock, Comandante de los Protectores, es el ángel de la guarda de James Tiberius Kirk, Capitán de la división Enterprise de la fuerzas especiales de la Federación, que lucha contra los demonios "Klingots" que les han llevado al borde del apocalipsis. Así pues, mientras luchan por la salvación en una tierra apocalíptica, descubrirán sus verdaderos sentimientos.


**Las alas del ángel**

_Diclaimer_: Star Trek no me pertenece.

_Nota_: Esta idea surgió al leer la relación que los vulcanos tenían con los humanos en un principio, me sonaba a la protección de un ángel así que no pude resistirme…

* * *

Spock, Comandante de la Guarda Celestial de la división de los Protectores, es un ángel de la guarda, pero no uno cualquiera. Su humano es James Tiberius Kirk, Capitán de la división de fuerzas especiales Enterprise, al fiel servicio de la Federación Unida en su lucha contra los demonios denominados Klingots. Debido a que era primordial frenar el avance de tan rastreras criaturas que querían arrasar la Tierra (para luego pasar al Cielo, llamado Vulcano por muchos humanos), se creó la Federación, una unión de ángeles y humanos.

Todo bajo un lema perenne: Por y para luchar eterna e incansablemente contra los enemigos comunes que amenazan la libertad.

No es que Spock se quejase de su trabajo, no sería lógico hacerlo, simplemente sufre con él. Ver a Jim padecer cada día es una tortura sin igual, como si se dedicasen a arrancarle las plumas de las alas una por una. Pero él, su protegido, siempre se las apaña para sonreír al mundo, para sonreírle sin tapujos o dudas.

Jim es como un rayo de esperanza para los que le rodean, sobre todo para los integrantes de la Enterpise, que siguen adelante cada día bajo el firme mandato compartido del humano y el ángel. Spock no siente reparos en decir que su Capitán es su protegido, pues para él es todo un honor poder proteger a quien quiere en el campo de batalla.

Y no era algo que esperaba que nadie entendiera, solo Jim, debido a que la unión que le enlazaba al humano de orbes celestes, cual cielo primaveral, era muy fuerte, tanto como la palabra en nombre de la verdad.

Spock recordaba cómo había sido creado, un compuesto de luz celestial obediente y lógica, más cercana a los humanos debido a que se hallaba al final del Coro Celestial pero incapaz de ser uno. Tal vez por eso sufrían de sentimientos cuando tocaban a los humanos. En aquel mundo de ángeles obedientes y conocedores de su razón de ser se encontró de pronto, con unas alas que no tenían sentido alguno para él pues ¿De qué sirven unas alas, brazos, piernas, tronco, cabeza… sino es para utilizarlos por una razón?

La respuesta no llegaba a él, por lo que Spock tardó en comprender para que servían las alas de un ángel. Hasta que ocurrió, hasta el día que la razón de su existencia fue consolidada: el nacimiento de James Tiberius Kirk, su humano, su protegido, su todo… Aunque aún tardará en descubrir su significado.

Aquel día había quedado grabado en su mente a fuego, junto al cosquilleo y sensación de bienestar que le acompañaron. Ese día, recordaba, sus alas habían temblado, locas por guiarle hasta la cuna donde su amado humano esperaba con ojos de cielo y cabellos de sol. Y Spock se sentaba a mirarlo desde el límite permitido, pues los ángeles niños no pueden bajar a la Tierra hasta que cumplan los requisitos estipulados por el Alto Consejo.

Cada llanto, cada risa, cada susto, cada alegría, cada travesura, cada hazaña… todo cuanto Jim hacía era procesado inmediatamente por Spock, que se afanaba en ser un ángel perfecto, el ángel perfecto para su protegido.

Recordaba incluso (como olvidarlo) el ataque que había sufrido, en el cual se vio envuelto en una cuenta contrarreloj por su supervivencia y la de otros niños. Spock había pasado días en vela, sufriendo cada golpe, odiando sus estúpidas alas que no le llevaban junto a su ser querido. Padecía tanto por él que incluso, sin ir más lejos, había quebrado varias normas (sin ser consciente de ello) cuando le había dicho a través de la unión que un ángel y su humano tienen:

"_No mueras Jim, vive, te prometo que iré pronto."_

Y Jim había vivido, aferrándose a aquella voz que le había susurrado tan apasionadamente. Spock había sentido tanto alivio que casi había llorado, sobre todo al ver cómo pese a estar famélico se había levantado, desafiando al mundo con sus ojos de cielo opacados por el sufrimiento, con su cabello de sol enmarañado y casi sin tonalidad real. Había seguido adelante, sobreviviendo y alejando a los otros de la muerte hasta que la ayuda llegó.

Spock recordaba que había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para no saltar tras él, para abrazarle y decirle que todo iba bien, para acunarle entre sus inútiles alas de ángel.

Luego un problema, una discusión, la marcha del hermano de su protegido (Sam), la impotencia, la furia, la tristeza, el desasosiego, el vacío… de pronto un abismo se abrió en su estómago cuando los sentimientos abatidos llegaron a través del vínculo bajo una sola idea: _"¿Cuál es la razón de que esté en el mundo?". _Entonces había cogido el coche y pisado a fondo, alejándose de la seguridad de aquella casa (que era todo lo seguro que puede llegar a ser un lugar vacío de amor).

La necesidad de Jim había llegado como un mazazo hasta Spock, que sentía sus alas encogidas ante el llanto eterno de su amado. El pie en el acelerador, los oídos zumbando a causa de la velocidad, el sentimiento alimentado de querer que todo acabase, el precipicio… Y volvió hacerlo, rompió las normas nuevamente, pero no le importaba si lograba salvarle diciéndole:

"_No caigas Jim, yo iré pronto a tu lado, ya casi estoy"._

Y saltó del coche justo a tiempo, rodando por la tierra áspera y aferrándose a ella para poder seguir adelante. Sus ojos ardían, convirtiendo el azul del cielo en un triste reflejo lluvioso, su cabello rubio como el sol estaba sucio, casi apagado y, mientras hundía las uñas en la tierra semidesértica (sintiendo la sangre escurrir de sus palmas), le llamó nuevamente.

Spock se sintió abrumado de pronto, como si Jim le estuviese llorando al oído. Sus alas temblaron, su lógica fue abolida por el grito sin voz más necesitado que jamás se había mandado desde alguien tan joven:

"_Te necesito, ven, no me dejes…"_

Spock había querido arrancarse las alas, odiando sus plumas que no le dejaban ir hasta Jim. Y se había repetido _"ya falta poco"_ con tanta fuerza que solo podía pensar en ello. Porque necesitaba ir junto a su humano para decirle que estaba allí ahora y siempre, hasta más allá del fin de los días.

Y el día llegó, dejando que Spock acudiese a Jim finalmente.

Los ángeles deben esconder sus alas a la hora de estar entre los humanos, por lo que temió que no le reconociese, además jamás se habían visto en persona. Jim se había alistado en la Federación, decidido a salvar el mundo, tan radiante pese a sentirse tan solo… Spock se había acercado, con todas las moléculas de su cuerpo tiritando ante la proximidad de su humano. Porque estaba allí, al alcance de su mano.

Jim se había girado entonces, dejando que el cielo de sus ojos se encontrase con los oscuros ojos de Spock, su ángel. Entonces había sonreído, tan cándidamente que el corazón del ángel se vio abrumado y lleno, con las alas moviéndose inquietas.

—Ya he llegado, Jim.— Había susurrado, tratando de no romper su entrenamiento (pese a que se muriese de ganas por hacerlo).

Los orbes azules brillaron.

—Has venido...— Susurró, conteniendo sus emociones todo cuanto podía.— Spock…

Y, contra todo pronóstico, se había lanzado contra los brazos de Spock, siendo recibido de inmediato por su ángel de la guarda. Jim escondió la cara en la curvatura del cuello del ángel, cobijándose de todo cuanto le había dañado y dañaba, sintiendo un calor hasta entonces desconocido. Era, pensaron casi al unísono, como reencontrar algo amado que has perdido hace muchísimo tiempo.

Tras el encuentro ansiado llegó todo lo demás, mientras se hacían cargo de Enterprise y luchaban contra los demonios. Primero fueron amigos, luego como hermanos, tras ello amantes… Almas gemelas finalmente o, en enoquiano (el idioma de los ángeles) T'hy'la.

Aunque tal vez el desencadenante de aquella declaración fue el temido demonio Khan, uno realmente temible que había estado a punto de matar a Jim, que había matado a Jim. Spock recordaba la furia, el desconsuelo, el odio, el vacío… Un amasijo de sentimientos comandados por el dolor sin fin que le había causado la perdida de su amado. Pero lograron salvar a Jim, lograron sellar a Khan junto a su escuadrón de demonios para que no dañara a nadie nunca más.

Y la sonrisa había vuelto a los labios de Jim, resucitado y radiante, pidiéndole que no le soltara, igual que cuando era niño. Y Spock no quiso dejarle nunca, porque le amaba más de lo que un ser existe puede amar, más de lo estipulado por el Consejo que prohibía tales relaciones.

Mas sus ánimas estaban hechas la una para la otra, eran complementos perfectamente diseñados. Así que no tardaron en querer decirse cuanto se amaban, yendo más allá de las pequeñas caricias, las manos entrelazadas en silencio, los susurros sinceros, los abrazos largos…

Y el primer beso, la presión de los labios contra los siempre amados… Spock jamás olvidaría la facilidad con la que sus labios encajaban, entregándose caricias en un principio, volviéndose apasionado como solo un beso entregado a la persona amada puede serlo. Sus lenguas que se encontraban y acariciaban con reverencia, descubriéndose tras tanto tiempo de espera, soñar y anhelar…

Jim era todo cuanto Spock quería y anhelaba; Spock era todo cuanto Jim quería y necesitaba.

El tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían amándose, dejándose arrastrar por los sentimientos que les condujeron hasta lo inevitable, hasta algo esperado. Spock no podría explicar porque fue, como empezó o quien lo inició o secundó, tan solo sabía que quería a Jim y que el sentimiento era mutuo. Así que una noche llena de estrellas, en el cuarto que compartían, consumaron carnalmente su amor.

Las caricias y marcas acabaron desapareciendo de la piel, mas sus almas guardaron recelosas tales muestras de que se habían encontrado. Los besos, los jadeos, las palabras intercambiadas… y la unión, no solo mental sino también física. Spock sentía, sabía, que sus mentes y cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pues sus mentes se fundían fácilmente, sus cuerpos encajaban como si hubiesen sido preparados de antemano mediante una ecuación sumamente compleja.

Era tan perfecto.

Y sus alas cobraron sentido de pronto, justo en el momento en el que un triste Jim le decía: _"la guerra ha acabado"._ Porque Spock debería volver al Cielo, dejando atrás la Tierra y todo cuanto allí aguardaba su amor.

Spock comprendió de pronto el significado de aquellas alas: Jim. Pues todo aquel tiempo aquel cúmulo de plumas blancas había sido una prueba de los sueños, anhelos, esperanzas y aspiraciones de su amor, de la creencia de que existía un mañana para ellos. Habían sido los brazos para luchar, las piernas para correr, la cabeza para pensar… lo había sido todo.

Entonces tomó la mano de Jim entre las suyas, clavando una decida mirada en los ojos celestes. Spock había decidido finalmente, había decidido que debía hacer, por ello mientras besaba los labios de la persona que siempre amaría le susurró:

—Volveré, Jim, lo prometo…

—Y yo te estaré esperando, Spock...

Jim había esperado una semana sin saber nada, mirando al cielo cada día en busca de respuesta. Y, justa al séptimo día, sintió un mareo, una sensación extraña que le hacía temblar, automáticamente pensó en Spock y pidió que nada le pasase. La puerta de la casa había sonado con lentitud y firmeza, empujando al Capitán a correr hasta ella para encontrar a su querido Comandante de vuelta.

Spock sonrió a Jim suavemente, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa llena de felicidad y ojos empañados. El cuerpo de su T'hy'la contra el propio le calmó, haciendo que se aferrarse a él con fuerza, temiendo que fuese a escurrirse de entre sus dedos.

Casi como un susurro sintió las manos de Jim recorrer su espalda, deteniéndose en sus omoplatos marcados por la señal de los ángeles caídos, seres celestiales que han renunciado o perdido de su gracia. Spock le besó con suavidad, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que aquello estaba bien y era lo correcto.

Porque había decidido, sin dudarlo, entregar sus alas, las alas llenas de significados, a cambio de consumar estos. Era como el pacto al fuego de los humanos, en el que entregan algo del pasado para pedir un futuro. Y Spock sabía que ese era el futuro que quería, junto a Jim, porque lo había querido siempre y siempre lo querría.

Así, las alas del ángel, tomaron sentido, a través de la historia de amor de almas gemelas que vivieron sin esconderse, disfrutando de la vida que compartían entre ellos y con su familia, los integrantes de Enterprise.

—**Fin.—**


End file.
